True Calling
by sd freek
Summary: Harmony wants revenge on Doctor Doom after her family are killed. She goes to the Fantastic Four for help and they take her in, unaware of the threat she causes. PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES!
1. Prologue

**A/N: By reading this you will discover that I know nothing about committing suicide or psychology. Not that I should, I'm still at school you know. PLEASE REVIEW!**

The five people sat around the wooden table laughing and joking about things.

"I have an announcement to make," the youngest male said to his company.

"Make it quick," his father grumbled

"Henry!" His wife Margaret scolded. "What is it darling?"

The man named Joseph put an arm around his girlfriend Violet. They exchanged excited smiles before looking at everyone else. "Mom, Dad, little sister Harmony," he smirked at his sister as he said it. Harmony smiled sweetly with clenched teeth. The couple looked at each other again. Joseph took a deep breath, "we're getting married."

"Oh baby that's wonderful," Margaret squealed.

"Well done son. She's a lovely lady," Henry said proudly

"Wow, congrats. Can I see the ring?" Harmony asked excitedly. Violet nodded and showed Joseph's family the hand she had been hiding all evening.

"This calls for a toast. Waiter," Henry signaled the waiter over. "The best you've got," he said, the proud tone still in his voice. The waiter returned shortly with some champagne and five glasses. He filled them all up before leaving again.

"To the happy couple," Henry said as he raised his glass.

"The happy couple," Margaret and Harmony repeated.

At that exact moment a large window shattered, a woman screamed and chaos erupted in the small restaurant. A cloaked figure appeared at the broken window, electricity sparking around his hands. His evil laughter rang through the building. Harmony ran, at first she didn't know where she was going. Then she caught sight of her family.

"Where's Harmony?" Margaret screamed a she scanned the crowds for her youngest child. Relief washed over her as she caught sight of the familiar face.

"Let's get outta here. Come on Dad," Joseph yelled.

He put his father's arm around his shoulder and helped his Dad limp towards the exit.

"Damn arthritis," he heard Henry grumble.

The screams escalated as random bolts of electricity began to shoot from Doom's hands. Harmony's heart began to beat faster as she neared the exit of the restaurant. She turned around to see how her family was doing. Her mother and Violet were close behind but she could only just see her father and brother.

Doctor Doom was quickly becoming bored of playing with the public; they just ran around in circles until the four showed up. Doom decided to get in a few kills before his 'friends' crashed the dull party. Victor began to shoot his electricity at the ceiling. He achieved the desired effect; large chunks of the ceiling began to drop on top of the crowd.

"Come on," the three women urged. Henry and Joseph tried to move as quickly as they could but due to Henry's leg they couldn't go any faster. Violet screamed, "the ceiling," she screamed as she watched a bolt of electricity hit the chandelier above the father and son.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The chandelier dropped. Henry and Joseph's eyes followed Violet's finger. Harmony saw the panic on their faces. Then they were gone. Harmony stood motionless watching the chunk of the ceiling lying on the ground. Margaret ran towards it and began to claw at the debris screaming "Henry. Joseph." over and over again, Violet looked at Doom. He hadn't even noticed, not even bothered to acknowledge their death. Violet suddenly had a lot of hatred for the metal man. She began to run towards him.

Victor noticed her from the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes and shot some electricity at her effortlessly. Harmony and Margaret watched, horrified as Violet's body flew to the other side of the room. It landed in a heap, unmoving.

"I'm going to need you to get out of here ma'am," A police officer tapped Harmony lightly on the arm. Harmony was pulled out of her trance and tried to take in what was happening. Another officer was taking her mother from the debris, tears started to fall from Harmony's eyes as the officer led her away.

"It's okay, the Fantastic Four have this all under control." The officer added as the girl looked worriedly over her shoulder. She looked over towards where Doctor Doom was standing. Sure enough the four superheroes were battling against the metal man. Under any other circumstances Harmony knew she would have been excited.

An arm grabbed her from behind. Harmony spun around and was relieved to see her mother. The two embraced and stood there crying.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have you two ladies to move on," an officer began to say

"Leave 'em Tony." His co-worker told him. The two women were left alone in the bustling crowd; Crying and hugging.

Two weeks later

"Are you sure your gonna be okay?" Harmony asked her mother for the umpteenth time.

"I'll be fine, you go ahead. Don't want you missing too much school."

It would be the first time Harmony was going back to college after the incident. She was worried about her mother; she was still a bit tearful at times and was growing more and more reclusive.

"I'll be back in an hour and if you need to call me don't hesitate. My cell is fully charged but if you can't get through just knock for Mrs. Gowen."

"Okay dear I get it. I won't need any help though." Margaret insisted.

"I'm gonna get Mrs Gowen to check on you at some point though." Harmony said before she walked out the front door. Her next-door neighbor was taking out the trash.

"Hi Mrs Gowen," Harmony said as cheerfully as she could.

"Oh hello sweetie how's your mom,"

"Just about coping," Harmony answered truthfully." Uh… could you check up on her at some point while I'm gone? It'll only be an hour but-"

"You don't even need to ask," The middle aged woman said sincerely.

"Thanks. Bye Mrs Gowen."

"As we get older the mind will develop, we mature. Some could say the mind develops when we go through puberty. Others say it is a slower process that happens from the second we're born to adulthood, Maybe even death-" Professor Garner was cut off by the sound of 'Let me hold you' by Bow Wow.

"Whose phone is that?" All eyes turned accusingly to Harmony. She smiled sheepishly before rummaging through her bag for her cell phone.

"Hello," she answered quietly under the scrutinizing glare from her professor.

"Harmony?"

"Mrs Gowan?" Harmony began to panic when she recognized the voice.

"It's your mother, she's in hospital. Kingston hospital," Harmony nearly dropped the phone. Without a word to anyone she grabbed her things, stuffed them into her shoulder bag and ran out the room.

Harmony didn't run all the way to the hospital, she hailed a taxi once she was out of the building. She rushed into the hospital and muttered her mother's name to a receptionist. The woman directed her to a long hallway; Mrs. Gowan was sitting anxiously in a small metal chair.

"Harmony," she said as she caught sight of the distraught teenager.

"What happened? Where's mom?" she asked frantically.

"Well…she…. uh," Mrs. Gowan searched for the right words.

"Harmony Gray?" Harmony turned around to face the doctor who had called her name.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Harmony's heart sank. She knew what the doctor was about to say.

"I'm afraid your mother won't make it,"

"Won't make it through what?"

"Mrs Gray took a drug overdose, it has affected her system and now there is nothing we can do about it. I'm very sorry,"

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, she's in room 14." The doctor nodded sincerely before turning away to attend to a patient. Harmony didn't waste another second she navigated through the halls to room 14 and walked inside. Her mother lay in the bed; Harmony bit her lip when she noticed she wasn't hooked up to any machines.

"Harmony, I told you I would be fine," Margaret said to her daughter. Her voice was hoarse but it still had a lively tone to it.

"Why mom," Harmony asked as she fought back the tears.

"Come and sit down," Harmony obediently sat down in the brown worn seat beside the bed.

"Sometimes…you just can't carry on," she explained "sometimes it doesn't work anymore. You're a budding psychologist, you know how it works," Harmony smiled at the last bit.

"I'm still training, your gonna have to go into more detail."

"Your father has always been what's kept me alive and visa versa. I could lean on him and he could lean on me. He was there when I woke up in the morning and when I went to sleep at night. Now he's gone it…it feels like something's missing. Half of me was under that debris that evening and that half of me is still there. I can't live with half a soul and the only way to get that missing part back is to join the boys and Vi." Harmony leant against her mother.

"I decided an overdose was less painful and would be easier for you. I don't think it's a nice thing to walk into your living room and see your mom lying on the floor with a kitchen knife in her gut,"

The mother and daughter sat talking for hours about good times and gossiping about neighbors.

"You know I heard that Gregory, you know round the corner, used to have a thing for you,"

"Don't lie," Harmony said as she blushed furiously (not that it showed on her dark skin).

"I'm not and I know you had a thing for him too. It's a shame you were both too embarrassed to say anything and now he's across the Atlantic."

"Mom,"

"What it's the truth."

"Very false truth,"

"Okay, so you didn't like him,"

"That's right,"

"If he asked you to see a movie with him would you have said yes,"

"Mom,"

"Okay, I get it. You're still too embarrassed. I can't see why though he's quiet a nice looking young man." Harmony leaned on her mother happily and sighed happily as her mother put an arm around her and stroked her head lightly. It was so light Harmony didn't even notice when it stopped.

"Mom, when you go. Will you say hi to everyone for me?" She was met with silence.

"Mom?" she looked up and saw her mother unmoving. The tears started to form in her eyes again, she sat up straight and watched her mother for a bit. She allowed the tears to fall freely down her cheeks before walking out the room.

Harmony had a fair idea where she was going. As far as she knew the Fantastic Four lived in New York City like her. The Baxter building had been on everyone's lips when their powers were discovered. Harmony had even been one of the people who had considered trying to get a glimpse of the world's first superheroes. She shuffled down the street with her hood pulled up over her head, she groaned as the heavens opened and rain streamed from the clouds. Harmony stopped walking and looked skyward, she smiled to herself before walking on. _She's letting me know she's arrived. _Harmony's feet automatically stopped when she reached the Baxter. She shuffled past the doorman and into the building. Harmony was surprised that he hadn't tried to stop her or ask her who she was; he had actually nodded and mumbled good evening. _I guess they let superheroes protect themselves_.


	2. Meeting the gang

**A/N: This chapter took forever to write. I've been seriously bogged down with homework and writer's block doesn't help. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Sorry to hear about your grandma Chrisfan13.**

**I have been asked more than once if Harmony is going to get with Johnny. I'm still not too sure about that.**

**Once again thanks to my 7 glorious reviewers! I was really shocked that I got so many reviews so I dedicate this chapter to every single person who reviewed my story. Some of you were touched by it! I thought it was a lame attempt. Well this isn't that good either, I just had my mind on the next chapter when I wrote this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sd freek xxx**

"Okay Johnny just heat this up for me," Reed said to his brother in law. Johnny clicked his fingers and held the flame over a small metal robot. Reed watched excitedly as it melted rapidly. The heat suddenly became too much for him.

"You can stop now," Johnny took his finger away from the metal and blew out the flame.

"Can I go now?" He asked in a bored manner.

'No," Sue said as she walked into the room, she handed Reed a beaker of ice cold water before turning her attention to her brother.

"You need to stop playing on that little computer game of yours," she added.

"I wasn't actually gonna go on my PS2. I was gonna go out,"

"Well you need to be here,"

"And why isn't Ben here?"

"Ben is helping Alicia move into her new flat," Sue was beginning to get annoyed with her brother.

"Why do I have to stay? It's not like Reed needs me to melt anything," Johnny moaned.

"We all need to help Reed figure out how Doom came back to life. Ben will be here as soon as he's finished."

"There. I've recreated the state Victor was in, now I just need to reverse it," Reed announced triumphantly, he put the beaker down on the table and leaned back in his chair. He tried and failed to move the robot's joints for a demonstration.

"Did you ever think of melting it again?" Johnny offered. He knew he wasn't going to get out so he may as well contribute to the brainy part of being a superhero.

"If I melt it nothing special will happen,"

"Oh really?" Johnny asked mischievously. He clicked his fingers and lowered his temperature as much as possible.

"No!" Reed shouted as Johnny held his finger over the robot. Reed blew out his flame and glared at the teenager.

"Move the joints," Johnny commanded confidently. Reed reluctantly picked up the surprisingly cool robot and moved the arm. He looked down at it in shock. It moved, the joints were moving again. Johnny had found the answer!

"Oh my god," Sue said, not taking her eyes off the robot. She looked at her brother in shock and hugged him. Johnny coughed and tried to wriggle out of his sister's vice like grip.

"Those tutoring lessons worked!" she squealed as she pulled away from an uncomfortable Johnny.

"I mean five years of extra help from me should have showed at some point. I was beginning to think something was wrong with me," she added to Reed who was looking a little confused.

"Can I go now?" Johnny asked again.

"Wait for Ben," Sue instructed. The elevator bell sounded through the top floor of the Baxter Building.

"There he is now. Not long Johnny," Reed said, clearly pleased to not have to worry about Doom's return anymore. A person shuffled into the lab.

"Yo Ben… Whoa!" Johnny looked up at the woman standing in the hallway.

"Ok… Ben you got a sex change and you changed you skin color! And you look…you look. I can't believe I'm gonna say this. You look…hot!" Johnny said in amazement.

"Ok maybe those lessons didn't work," Sue, admitted to herself.

"That's not Ben," Reed said in a tiresome tone.

"Oh," Johnny said slowly.

"Can we help you?" Sue asked the woman standing in the hallway. She looked nervous and awkward in jeans and an olive green tank top and a grey hooded jumper that was unzipped. She wore a large black shoulder bag. Her shoulder length black hair was soaked and raindrops were dotted on her brown skin.

"Um…yeah. I was wondering if-" the girl was interrupted by loud footsteps.

"Hey guys…who's that," Ben asked as he took off his hat and trench coat. He threw them over a large piece of machinery, earning a scowl from Reed.

"We don't know," Johnny told his friend. Sue looked at the girl and urged for her to continue.

"I was wondering if…if maybe you guys would let me help you," The girl scanned the Fantastic Four's faces for a reaction.

"Who the hell are you?" Ben asked bluntly.

"Ben!" Sue scolded.

"No it's okay. My name's Harmony, Harmony Gray."

"What could you help us with?" Reed asked curiously.

"I can help you kill Doom," she answered quickly. The four exchanged glances.

"Um…we can't allow that honey," Sue said gently.

"I know what you guys are thinking but I'm different. Doom killed my Dad, brother and sister in law two weeks ago. My mother," Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "My mother killed herself today because of him. I wanna get him back. Please."

"No," Reed answered simply. He stood up and walked away, sob stories had a strange way of affecting him.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Johnny asked the others. Reed turned around to see what he was walking about. Harmony was gone.

"I can do things other people can't," Reed spun around. Harmony was standing in front of him.

"Huh," Ben muttered as he scratched his head.

"I'm a teleporter. And that's not all!" Harmony hovered a few feet into the air.

"Whoa," Johnny muttered under his breath.

"I can fly and…and I can shoot laser beams," The four watched in amazement as her hands suddenly began to glow blue. Then without warning a beam shot out of her hands and through the large window in Reed's lab."

"Yes," Sue muttered. Reed turned to face her, shock showed all over his face.

'I never liked that window," she explained to her husband.

"Sorry," Harmony mumbled, her feet were now firmly placed on the ground.

"You can stay," Sue told Harmony.

"WHAT!" Reed yelled.

" I don't know what it is about her but…she's different. She just might be what we need to finish Victor off." Reed nodded reluctantly. As much as he hated it, Sue had a point and she was very good at reading people.

"Fine. She can have the spare room," he mumbled.

"The…the spare room. You mean we couldn't' go and fight him now,"

"Now?" Johnny laughed. "We don't even know where the dude is, let alone how we're gonna kick his ass."

"Oh," Harmony answered disappointedly.

"You can stay here until we get enough information to get Doom." Sue said in a calm tone.

"Yes, then we could help you have more control over your powers," Reed muttered as he eyed his broken window.

"Well… if I'm no longer needed I'm gonna go out," Johnny said as he walked towards the elevator. He walked right into an invisible wall.

"I don't think so," Sue said. Johnny groaned and reluctantly shuffled back into the lab.

"You can help our guest settle in. How old are you Harmony?"

"19,"

"There you guys are the same age. You should get along just fine.

"That's Ben's room. He just sits in there for hours thinking about how life has been so unkind to him. He owns NO mirrors."

'I heard that Matchstick," Ben grumbled from in his room.

"He gets really touchy these days." Harmony giggled slightly and followed Johnny down the hall. He stopped outside a door and threw it open.

"THIS is my palace," he announced proudly. Harmony looked around the red room. A double bed was in the centre of the room. A large stereo was in one corner along with a pinball machine. Large stacks of magazines were in one corner. Posters of women lined his walls.

"Nice," Harmony nodded with a smile.

"Is that all? Fine. Most people are amazed and rush inside,"

"I'm not most people," Harmony retorted playfully. Sue poked her head round her bedroom door.

"How long does it take to do a tour of our home?"

"Couple of hours," Johnny replied.

"It's late, get to bed now!"

"Whatever," Johnny muttered "come on, I'll walk you to your room,"

"I think I can walk a few metres by myself."

"And that is why you came to live with the greatest superheroes on earth,"

"You're the only superheroes on earth," Johnny's jaw dropped in mock shock.

"Goodnight Johnny," Harmony said as she went into her room.

"G'night," he said before going into his own room.

Harmony looked around the room. It was very spacious with cream walls and a large mirror. She threw herself down on the double bed and pulled out her mobile phone. _I have got to tell Olivia._

**A/N: Only read this if you didn't get my experiment. It seems pretty chaotic to me.**

**Reed constructed a robot or figure with moveably joints. He had Johnny go nova on the robot and then cooled it down. Johnny figured out that heating it up (so it wasn't melting but wasn't still frozen) made it moveable again.**

**Sd freek xxx**


	3. Bonding with Ben

**A/N: THANK YOU MY GLORIOUS REVIEWERS! Many of you wanted to know how Harmony got her powers - well here it is. In this chapter I briefly mention the X-men but this isn't an X-men crossover. I've realised this isn't much of a drama/ angst fic but that is all to come. DON'T WORRY! READ AND REVIEW! You know you want to! **

**I don't own the Fantastic Four or the X men. Forgot about that it the last two chapters. **

Harmony wandered into the kitchen and dining room of the Fantastic Four's home. Sue, Reed and Ben sat at the dining room table. Ben was eating a large helping of scrambled eggs. Sue was eating a delicate fruit salad and Reed was doing his best to type on his PowerBook (**A/N: It's all about the apple computers!**) and drink coffee. He wasn't too good at multitasking. He groaned as he spilt the coffee all over his trousers. Sue tutted at Reed before noticing Harmony was standing in the doorway looking very awkward.

"Good morning," she flashed the newcomer her best smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Do come join us," Reed suggested with a big smile. Harmony walked over to the dining room and sat down on a chair opposite Sue.

"Egg?" Ben offered

"Make mine sunny side up," Johnny said cheerfully as he walked into the room. Ben glared at him. Sue looked at Johnny suspiciously. He was wearing his favourite jeans and t-shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Out after Ben makes me my breakfast," Johnny grinned as he sat down next to Harmony.

"Over my dead body," Ben replied.

"Er… Harmony I'll need to run a few tests on you," Reed informed the teenager.

"Okay,"

"I'll also need to ask you a few questions and we can start work on controlling your power,"

"Oh. I kinda already have my power under control," Harmony explained. Reed's jaw dropped.

"You…you meant to destroy my window?" He asked, Harmony felt bad when she heard the devastation in his voice.

"You've never seen that window from the outside have you?" Harmony asked as she tried to justify the deed.

"Why does everyone hate my window?" Reed moaned.

"Cos it's ugly," Johnny replied bluntly.

"Ain't never see anything uglier," Ben told his best friend.

"Like I said. He doesn't own a mirror," Johnny whispered to Harmony. She stifled a laugh and took the glass of orange juice Sue offered her.

"Yo Ben I'm getting hungry. Gonna make my breakfast anytime soon?" Johnny asked his elder.

"No!" He growled. "Make it yourself matchstick,"

"Make me!" Johnny challenged with a cocky smile.

"Boys! Please," Sue said before the argument could escalate.

"I'm just going to change me trousers," Reed said as he stood up.

"Ewww. Do I want to know?" Johnny said when he saw the wet patch on Reed's crotch.

"It's coffee Johnny," Reed said over his shoulder before leaving the room. Johnny's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Hurry Ben. I'm getting really hungry now," he taunted.

"Johnny why can't you make it yourself?" Sue asked her brother impatiently. Johnny shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Are you worried about burning our home down in front of Harmony because if you are you can tell me," Sue said comfortingly in a loud whisper. "You could tell me when you were scared of-"

"How d'ya like your eggs Harmony?" Johnny interrupted brightly as he leapt out of his seat and darted towards the fridge.

"I don't really mind."

"Sunny side up then," Johnny decided. Sue smiled to herself as Johnny started to make breakfast at breakneck speed.

"Works every time," she laughed to herself.

Harmony edged nervously into the large laboratory. She cringed when she saw Reed standing by his broken window.

"Reed?" she called. Reed jumped and spun around.

"Ah, Harmony. If you'd like to sit down here," Reed indicated a chair. Harmony sat down and looked at her surroundings. Reed took out a clipboard with some sheets of paper on it. He pulled a pen out of his pocket. Harmony suddenly noticed what Reed was wearing.

"You actually wear that around the house? I though the suits were for the cameras,"

"Yes, well um. These suits are very comfortable," Reed, answered embarrassed. "Anyway… How did you get your powers? Were…were you born with them or…" he trailed off.

"It's a long story," she explained.

"I better sit down then." Reed stretched his arm to his chain on the other side of the room. He pulled it towards him and sat down. He poised his pen ready to write and looked up at Harmony, urging her to start the story.

"Well. I guess I was about six years old. My father was a researcher at Highbury. You've probably heard of them, they've done a lot of testing on Mutants. Well, my father was working on a theory of spreading the X gene quickly. They were a pro-mutant group. Anyway, they came up with a contraption that gave everyone the X gene. I went along to watch the first test … but it went wrong. The machine got out of control and it gave me the X gene. I was given these strange new abilities and was sent to a school in Westchester. Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters or something like that. Anyway, news spread of this weird out of control machine and it was stolen. Next thing you know it's being used on the statue of liberty by a crazy mutant who called himself Magneto. What he probably didn't know was that a lot of people's …systems would reject their new powers. I'm one of the few who were caught up in the accident that are still alive today.

"Wow," Harmony turned around. Ben, Sue and Johnny stood in the doorway listening to her story.

"That is so cool," Johnny added to Ben's comment.

"So you learned to control your gifts at this school?" Sue asked as she sat on Reed's lap.

"Yeah. It's a school for mutants. I was there for a couple of years before I joined a regular school."

"So…um do you use your powers on a daily basis?" Reed asked

"Not really. I've teleported to a couple of places when I'm running late but I can't exactly fly to school or use my lasers,"

"How many people know about your abilities?" Sue asked as she read the question off Reed's clipboard.

"Nobody alive…except from those people at the school."

"Umm. I have no more questions," Reed muttered, he stretched his arm to his desk and put the clipboard down.

"Whoa, your pretty lucky," Johnny said to Harmony. "When Reed was testing me I was here all day,"

"I said I had no more questions. I now have to run more tests." Reed corrected Johnny impatiently. He turned to Harmony and flashed her a smile.

"Well let's get started then,"

Harmony felt awkward standing in the large machine. It was shaped like a box and there was a window in it so Reed could see what was going on inside and visa versa. Sue stood next to Reed near the window; she wore a white lab coat over her normal clothes. Reed leant forward and spoke into the microphone.

"Okay Harmony. I just need you to teleport from end of the chamber to the other," Harmony nodded and disappeared. Sue watched in awe as the girl momentarily reappeared on the other side of the chamber.

"Fascinating," Reed murmured beside her. Sue looked at the screen he was watching.

"This machine was supposed to track the path she took when she teleported just then."

"And?"

"It didn't track her path. This machine would have tracked her through all the dimensions know to man."

"That's not many Reed," Sue notified her husband.

"Well known to me. It seems she's going through a place that seems to hold …well nothing,"

"Like…like Limbo or something?"

"Maybe. I'll have to do more research."

"That's fine Harmony, thank you," Sue said through to the microphone. The glass window of the chamber slid away and Harmony stepped out,"

"Tell me what it feels like to teleport? Do you see anything strange?" Reed asked

"Umm. When I teleport all I see is the dark. Everything goes black for a second and then I can see again when I'm in a different place. It doesn't feel very special. It's kinda like walking,"

"Okay. That'll be all. You can go and find Johnny or something," Reed told Harmony. The girl grinned and walked out of the lab. The man sank down into his chair.

"Coffee?" Sue asked her husband, he nodded tiredly and closed his eyes. Sue smiled and took off her lab coat. She hung it on a peg on her way out of the lab.

As she walked into the living room the sight of Ben and Johnny bickering greeted her. She rolled her eyes, Harmony sat at the end of the couch looking amused.

"I told you! It's impossible to cheat on this game. Believe me I tried!" Johnny yelled at his elder.

"Then how come you gotta perfect score?"

"Cos I'm great at this! Look Rocky; just admit you can't play the game. You don't have to be ashamed, a lot of rocks can't play a play station 2,"

"Why you," Ben lunged for the blonde teenager, Johnny smirked and dodged with ease.

"BOYS!" Sue stepped between the men before the fighting could get any further. "Can you guys go for five minutes without fighting?"

"No," they replied simultaneously.

"Well you just agreed on something. Let's keep it that way. I'm going to get Reed a coffee, just be nice while I make it,"

"No can do sis. I'm outta here. Darren wants me to check out his new car. It's sweet,"

"Now wait a minute. You said you were gonna clean your room,"

"It doesn't need cleaning,"

"Well you need to get rid of all that clutter," Sue said in a know it all voice.

"What clutter?" Johnny asked as he tried to play innocent.

"How about those magazines? Do you really need all those old issues?"

"Hey, I'll have you know pictures of Gina Hadley are worth keeping. She' a role model to beautiful women everywhere,"

"Oh just go," Sue said, clearly fed up with Johnny. He grinned triumphantly and headed towards his room. He reappeared moments later wearing a leather jacket.

"Later," he shouted to the others as he walked into the elevator.

"Aargh! Why do I even bother," Sue muttered to herself as she wandered into the kitchen to get Reed's coffee.

Harmony looked at Ben Grimm. He looked back at her.

"Reed work you hard?" he asked after a few seconds silence.

"Not really. He just asked me to do some simple stuff."

"Hmm. Lucky you. He had me in there all day, sittin' down and lettin' him take x-rays and listen to my heart."

"He said he was gonna do all that stuff tomorrow. He seems pretty tired,"

"Yeah. Reed pushes himself way too hard. When somethin' crops up he suddenly dedicates his life to it. Doom's reappearance has had him in his office all day long. Drives Sue crazy."

"The way Johnny drives you crazy?"

"Don't even get me started on the matchstick. I swear sometimes I could just…" Harmony raised one eyebrow and Ben started to throttle thin air. He was obviously pretending the Torch was standing in front of him.

"Sorry," he said when he noticed Harmony's face. "Come on. There must have been a time when you seriously wanted to do that to someone." Harmony thought back to times when her and her older brother Joseph had argued. But then she had been the annoying one most of the time.

"Have you ever considered that Johnny teases you because you react so strongly?" Harmony offered. Ben considered the idea for a moment.

"Nah

"He likes it because your and easy target. Try it one time, just stand your ground and ignore him. He'll go crazy."

"Wait, what do you mean by easy target. I'm a tough nut to crack. Ah well. I'll guess I'll give it a go. Thanks,"

"No problem. Sometimes only an outsider can see the solution,"

"Your no outsider. Your one of us now,"

"How can I be? I mean you guys know each other so well and somehow Fantastic Five doesn't have a ring to it,"

"You'd be surprised. How d'ya think I felt when I was first called The Thing. Now the name's kinda grown on me. Still the most insultin' thing I've heard though."

"Worse than Johnny's names?"

"It IS one of his names. He gave us our names in an interview with some woman. We didn't even know about it until we watched the footage,"

"Ouch."

"Ouch all right. What's with talkin' about Johnny anyway. You seem to think about hot head a lot,"

"Me! No, why Johnny?"

"Cos that's the second time you've mentioned him in this conversation,"

'He's a good conversation starter," Harmony said, cringing when she realised just how ridiculous it sounded.

"Sure," Ben smiled knowingly "Don't worry your secrets safe with me," Ben pretended to zip his mouth shut, lock it and throw away the key.


	4. A new problem

**Disclaimer: I only own Harmony and Larry.**

**Author's note: I know this took a long time but what could I do. I've just sent the Fantastic Four on a search and don't have a clue what they will find. Well you should read this and help me with ideas people. I've got serious writers block here and the story cannot continue without you. Thank you for the reviews I received for the last chapter.**

Reed sighed happily and admired his repaired window. He was proud of it and that was all that mattered. He walked up to the window and looked out over the city. It was unusually quiet; Reed frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"BOO!"

"AAAHHH!" Reed spun around to face Sue. She giggled and threw her arms around him.

"You scared the life out of me," he puffed.

"I know," she said as she giggled even more. "So what is our resident genius doing?" she added.

"Just looking out the window," Sue pulled away from Reed and looked out the window. She noticed the almost empty street.

"What's going on?" she asked as she walked closer towards the window.

"That's what I was wondering," Reed answered

"Maybe we should check it out." Susan turned away from the window and headed out the lab.

"Get ready, I'll tell the others," Sue said over her shoulder. Leaving Reed to ponder about the empty street.

Sue walked into the living room. Johnny and Harmony were playing on the PS2 and Ben was dozing off in his armchair. Sue leaned against the doorframe and watched the scene.

"How come your so good at this?" Johnny moaned. He threw his controller down in frustration and leaned back on the sofa. Losing wasn't one of his favourite things.

"I'm a natural," Harmony answered simply.

"Did you read some cheats on the internet?"

"No. Face it Johnny. You lost," Johnny crossed his arms and made a face at Harmony. She rolled her eyes and started playing a different game. Johnny and Harmony had grown pretty close in one week. Sue knew where it was going and she wasn't that keen. They had a good friendship and one of Johnny's one-week relationships would probable wreck it. _It would be nice if he dated someone with a brain for once. _

"Okay guys we've got some potential trouble so you guys need to suit up."

"YES!" All eyes turned to Johnny. "What? It's about time we had some action."

"Just get ready," Sue said dismissively.

"Um…shall I stay here?" Harmony asked nervously.

"Of course not sweetheart. We need all the help we can get." Sue replied

"But I don't have a suit."

"That's what YOU think," Sue said with a smile.

"Sue has a lot of spare time on her hands. She makes us all extra suits you can have one," Johnny told Harmony.

The five friends stepped out of the Baxter Building and onto the empty street. Harmony pulled at the collar of her new suit.

"I thought you said this was comfortable," she said to Reed.

"Reed's addicted to tight clothes," Johnny said with a smirk. His smirk faded from the disapproving look he received from his sister and brother in law.

"We should split up," Reed announced.

"Yeah, then we can find the action quicker," Ben said as he pounded his fists together. Harmony noticed the smile on his face. _These guys really get a kick out of this job._

"Sue you go east, Ben go west and I'll head north. Johnny. Harmony. Circle the area and see if you can find anything." The four nodded in agreement. Johnny flamed on and shot into the air and Harmony floated up with him. Reed, Ben and Sue ran their separate ways.

Reed slowed his pace down after he had run a few blocks. He stopped outside an arcade that was usually full of children and younger teenagers. The arcade was deserted. Reed frowned and carried on walking. Nearly all the shops seemed abandoned. Reed walked into a shop that had a few people in it. He approached the counter. The sales man was sitting down and reading an out of date paper. The man heard Reed approach and looked up. He glanced at Reed's suit and down at his newspaper. He looked at Reed again and then to his paper. He stared at Reed in shock for a few seconds.

The man came to his senses and stood up, nearly knocking the stool over that he had been sitting on. He shook Reed's hand vigorously.

"Mr Fantastic it's an honour to meet you. Wow I can't believe this," He said in an over excited voice. Reed smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me-"

"ME! Me help Mr Fantastic! Sir I am honoured, oh my. Wait till I tell the kids about this." The man interrupted. "My name's Larry by the way. Larry Biggson."

"Hi Larry. Tell me, have you seen anything suspicious lately?"

"Oh…. hmm…let me think about that. Come to think of it I had a particularly odd customer this morning. He seemed quiet dazed, he brought an…um…damn I can't remember. Hope I helped though."

"Yes, do you know which way he went?"

"Yeah sure, he went left,"

"Thanks." Reed turned to leave the shop.

"Wait!" Reed turned around. Larry was holding up a camera with a big smile on his face.

"Please?" He begged. Reed nodded reluctantly and walked over to pose for a few pictures.


End file.
